


Liar

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murder, Death, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: No one took him seriously. No one believed him. No one could see what he could. He tried to warn them but no one listened. Except for one who was long gone. He snapped and broke down. Pleading for the madness to stop. Laughter was heard. Tears fell. Screaming was loud. 
"Someone please help them. Save them. Save him....................."
I do not own Five nights at Freddy's or its characters.





	1. The Party

The restaurant was bubbling with the laughter of children. Well except for one child. He sat down in the corner and watched the other kids have fun. He tried to smile but he could bring himself to do it. He was just afraid and he didn't know why. The boy had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. He sighed and got up to walk around for a bit. Sneaking past the employees, he wandered to a restricted area. Soft cries could be heard if someone listened hard enough. 

The boy followed the sound despite his gut screaming at him not to. There was a door at the end of the hall. It was unlocked and slightly open. He grabbed the nob and pushed the door open slowly and quietly. What he saw scared him for the rest of his life. There was a child being stuff into a suit. A stranger held the suit in place as he smiled at the child who was whimpering. Then he let go. The suit fell down and a sickening crack was heard. Blood started to pour out of the suit as the child stuffed inside let out a muffled scream. Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he covered his mouth to prevent him from making a sound. 

The stranger turned to the door and saw that it was slightly ajar. A wicked grin plastered itself one the man's face. _'A new game to play.'_

The boy ran down the hall as quietly as possible. He couldn't see the stranger's face. Only his back but the boy felt that the man he saw was someone he knew. The child sneaked back into the family play area and hid in his corner. Shallow tears continued to fall but no one noticed. He hugged his Golden Freddy plush which was given to him by his father. 

"Matthew? Where are you? It's time to go home." A woman cried out. "Matthew? Matthew! Someone help! My son. I can't find my son!" 

A employee ran over to the frantic woman. "Ma'am please calm down. I need you to tell me what happened."

"My son. He's not here." She cried. "He was playing with his friends but they said he had to used the bathroom and they haven't seen him since."

"Ma'am we will do everything we can. Someone has already called the police. Please come with me." The frantic woman followed the employee to a table.

_'So his name was Matthew.'_  Tears were overflowing on the child's face. He wiped his face but the tears wouldn't stop. A hand touched the boy's shoulder. 

"Come on Frankie." The boy looked up and saw his big brother. 

"Jack?"

The boy, Frankie, got up and held his brother's hand. The two brothers walked out of the restaurant and headed home. By now the tears had stopped. 

"How was your day Frankie?"

"It was ok. I don't like the robots too much."

His brother, Jack, let out a chuckle. "Why not? They can't hurt you."

All Frankie did was shrug. 

...

Frankie couldn't get much sleep. His mind kept replaying what he saw in the back room. He could hear the child's scream as the suit collapsed in itself. The blood pooled slowly. What scared Frankie the most was that just before the light dimmed from the child's eyes, they stared at each other for a few seconds. He could almost feel the pain the young boy felt. His terror was clear in his eyes but Frankie could do nothing but watch as the boy died.

The boy's bedroom door creaked open. "What's wrong bud? Trouble sleeping?"

"Yes daddy."

"Want to talk about it Francklyn?"

He shook his head. "Can you stay for a bit daddy?"

Francklyn's father smiled and walked into the room. He sat on the bed next to his son and played with the boy's hair. Frankie calmed down a bit and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was sound asleep. The father stood up and quietly walked out the room. 

"Did he fall asleep?" Jack stood outside his brother's door waiting for his father to come out.

"Yes he just did. Don't wake him up." 

"Ok dad." Jack walked back to his own room and closed the door behind him.

The father sighed as he stalked to the living room. _'I wonder what bothers Frankie so much about the restaurant.'_  

The phone began to ring. He got off the couch and picked up the phone. 

???: Hello. You there?

???: Yes I'm here. What's wrong Tim?

Tim: Where you at the restaurant today Vincent?

Vincent: No why? Did something happen?

Tim: My son is missing. Rebecca called me frantically earlier.

Vincent: I'm sorry. I was home in my office all day today working out the budget for next month.

Tim: It's fine. I was hoping you would know something I didn't. I can barely sleep knowing my son is out there somewhere.

Vincent: I'm sure the police will find your boy. Now get some rest. Destroying yourself won't help you find your son.

Tim: You're right. Thanks bud. I'll call you tomorrow.

Vincent: Night Tim. Say hello to Rebecca for me.

Tim: I will. Good night.

Vincent hung up the phone. _'Is that what's bothering Francklyn? Did he see something?'_  He sighed again, cleaned up a bit and then went to bed.

 

 


	2. The Interviews

Vincent woke up earlier than usual. He slowly got off the bed. Once he stretched a bit, he went to shower and get dressed for the day.  

"Morning dad."

"Morning Jack." 

"What?"

"Just surprised to see you up early."

Jack shook his head and chuckled. The father and son walked to the kitchen. "What are you gonna make for breakfast?"

"I was thinking pancakes."

Jack grinned widely. He proceeded to clean up the dining table and counters while his father mixed the batter together.

"Morning papa. Morning brother."

"Good morning Julie. How was your sleep?"

"Great! I'm making pancakes. Why don't you go wake up Frankie."

Vincent smiled as he watched his daughter run off to wake her brother. He finished making breakfast by the time his two youngest came back.

"Thanks daddy/papa!"

Everyone sat down to eat. The phone rang but this time Vincent chose to ignore it. Family time is more important. The kids helped their father clean up and ran to their own rooms to change.

"Jack can you watch Julie today? Rebecca can't make it."

"Only if I can hang out on the weekend." Jack shouted back at his father.

"Deal."

Frankie and his siblings waited for their dad at the door. Vincent grabbed the documents he needed for work and stuffed them in his bag.

"Let's go."

The family left the house and went their separate ways. Julie with Jack and Frankie with his father. The young boy hugged his golden Freddy plush tightly as they neared the restaurant. Vincent's business partner waited by the entrance.

"Morning Tim."

Tim looked like he didn't get asleep last night. "Hey Vin."

They entered the restaurant. Inside the employees were cleaning up. Those who had shifts during the time of the incident were asked to come on as well.

"Good morning everyone." Tim started. Everyone could see he wasn't taking the lose very well. "As some of you may know, there was an unfortunate accident yesterday that resulted in a missing child. My son. Now the police told me not to open today but we will be open again by the end of the week. As far as what we are doing today, everyone who was on shift yesterday when my son went missing will be questioned by the police. Everyone else will be allowed to go home. Don't worry I will pay you for today."

Most of the employees gathered their things and went home. Everyone else sat down at a party table. After a few minutes, two officers came into the restaurant. One female and the other male. Tim turned and got up.

"You must be here for questions. I'm Tim. Co-owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and this is my partner Vincent."

"Hello."

"Do you have room we can use?"

"Uh yes. The private party room is avaliable. Follow me." Vincent led the two officers to the room. "Here we are."

"Don got get the one who was helping the frantic mother."

The male officer walked out the room and headed to the main area.

"Mr. Vincent if it's alright with you, we would like to question you and Mr. Tim as well."

"No problem. Whatever it takes to find Tim's boy." Vincent left the room.

Frankie sat one table away from the employees. He played with his golden bear. He saw a worker get up and go to back. This happened repeatedly for about thirty minutes.

"Francklyn."

He looked up at saw his father. "Yes daddy?"

"We will be here for a little while longer ok. Here."

He handed Frankie a small figurine. It was his favorite superhero. "Thanks daddy!" He smiled widely.

Vincent chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. He then went to the back where all the other employees went. Don, the male police officer, made his way over to Frankie.

"Hello there."

Frankie hugged his plush tightly and gave a shy hello.

"Cool action figure. I had one when I was younger too."

"Really!"

Don chuckled. "Yeah. I got the whole collection. I always carry one around for my nephew." He pulled out an action figure. They played together for a while until Frankie heard his father calling him.

"Frankie. Time to go."

"Aw." Frankie replied with a pout.

"Here." The officer gave him the figurine. "Keep it."

"Really. Thank you so much mister." He grabbed the toy and gave the cop a hug. He then ran to his father. "Look at what the nice officer gave me!!!"

Chuckling at his son, Vincent grabbed his son's hand. "Did you say thank you?"

"Yes I did." Frankie replied with a smile.

"Let's go then. Say goodbye."

Francklyn waved goodbye to the officer who kindly returned the gesture. He began to ramble to his father about toys. His father listened to every word as they walked to the park.

"Daddy can we go out for dinner today? Please?"

"Hm. Why don't we first meet up with your siblings and then we decide together. How does that sound?"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Frankie ran home dragging his father behind him who smiled at his youngest son's behavior.

Jack and Julie got home about ten minutes after Vincent did. They all sat in the living room trying to figure out where to go eat dinner.

"I say we go to Johnny's." Jack said.

"No way. We always go there. Let's have something different from burgers. What about the one with the tacos." (Julie)

"Ugh no Mexican food. My stomach can't handle it." (Jack)

"Why don't we let Francklyn pick. You two always pick. Now give him a turn."

Frankie squeak in surprise when everyone turned to him. "Um why don't we go to Benny's. Jack can get burgers there and Julie can get tacos. Win-win."

Jack ruffled his brother's hair. "Good thinking bro."

"Jack!" Francklyn whined. "Stop messing with my hair. I'm not a little kid."

Everyone laughed as they got what they needed to leave. The walk to Benny's wasn't long and it was filled with laughter and small talks.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it. I am trying to keep these chapters as long as I can write. So this first chapter is kind of shorter than I wanted it to be. But that's ok. Sorry if there is any mistakes/errors. I'm using MatPat's theory on the game as my reference for this book in case anyone doesn't understand my timeline of events. I twisted it to my liking and craziness. There will be future explicit violent scenes. Warning you from now so its not a surprise later. I'm going to keep the explicit language to a minimum. I might slip up. Sorry if I do. 
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


End file.
